Never Peck The Phoenix Feathers
by SilentNinja
Summary: Sometimes love hurts. In 219, the aftermath of the Battle of Han Shui leaves Zhen Ji in a decision that will prove herself worthy and deserving more. Zhen Ji X Zhao Yun.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/3 Kingdoms.

A/N: Just another one-shot fic while I'm taking a break with the KUF series. Keep in mind, two of my one shots "All Heavens Do Is Watch Us Suffer" and "Never Peck The Phoenix Feathers" are not exactly what the next KUF sequel interprets and Ma Yun Lu is NOT a OC, she's from the 3 Kingdoms series games fictional to make Zhao Yun's personality more depth.

* * *

"Never peck the phoenix feathers"

It hurts doesn't it? First you were forced to be married at a very younger age by the Yuans whom their influence spreads the regions of He Bei. Now, you've been married to Cao Pi son of the greatest general of its time and now heir appointed for the kingdom of Wei. Love hurts.

After Xiahou Yuan's funeral, Cao Cao vow he will eliminate Liu Bei and Shu once and for all. Of course, not without Wei's biggest losing record of 3-0 on the Shu campaign losing Mt. Ding Jun, Han Zhong, and finally ends at Han Shui. The battle of Han Shui was the most embarrassing display of Wei's aggression. Her parting Han Shui is a wacky one.

"Zhen Ji, will you bring me some tea while I'm reviewing the battle of Han Shui for father," Cao Pi requested.

She does as she was told. Always the same routine her marriage turns out. To her, there is no such thing as freedom and independent women in the Kingdom of Wei. She's just another valuable treasure to Cao family's power. How long, how long will she be nobody but the whore of Wei? No, she wasn't the princess of Wei. That was Cao Cao's daughter married to Emperor Liu Xian. Lady Bain is the queen, Cao Cao the king, and her irresistible husband Cao Pi is prince. What do the Cao family take her for? After so long, they blame Han Shui's loss to her because she didn't aid Cao Pi to defend the camp.

"Curse her…" Zhen Ji thought. She remembers her opponent she fought at Han Shui River. The bold woman named Ma Yun Lu, daughter of Xi Liang's Ma family, descendants of Ma Yuan.

Zhen Ji finishes making tea and brings it to her "dear" husband. This has gone too far. They all are pecking off her feathers. Not just them, but her childhood lover Zhao Yun too. The man she always wanted to marry a hero. The first time they met was when the Black Mountain Bandits lead by Zhang Yan invaded the city her father governed, she fought by over coming her fear of the chaos with bows and arrows until suddenly the young soldier rushes to her aid. Zhao Yun was incredible for a boy to have trained to perfection at an age so young and recruited to Yuan Shao's forces at Nan Pi.

"Why did that woman dare made a marriage proposal to him? I told her to stay away from him and she did not listen after I beat her with my magical flute in full power," Zhen Ji said to herself. She is wandering the courtyard at night coming up with a plan, looking to the moon there is one possibility.

"My sentiments exactly, o' great moon," Zhen Ji said. She don't have time to see her son Cao Rui as of right now, she's about to form her own private unit. A visit at Chang An will suit her needs for her upcoming ambition.

She request a carriage to take her to Chang An and told Xu Zhu not to let Cao Pi know where she is. As the trail to Chang An continues, Lady Zhen thinks about the way her life has always been. She dresses platinum, but this only provokes her image as one of the most beautiful women in the land covered all white as her make up. She honestly doesn't care about her looks. Oh well, treasures of the luxuries that are how her life always plays out.

After traveling miles away from Luo Yang, she arrives at Chang An where Zhang He, Xu Huang, and Xin Pi are stationed. Zhong Yao is still the government despite the embarrassment of losing the city from Ma Chao long time ago.

"My Lady, what are you doing here? You're lucky, Cao Zhen went to An Ding and inspect the military barracks there," Xu Huang said.

"I want to lead 30,000 troops myself. You and Zhang He are to make sure Cao Zhen doesn't know where they're deployed at," Zhen Ji said. "Xin Pi, will you be my advisor and tactician for this special campaign?"

"As you wish, My Lady. Now it's my turn to show my use of Wei army's great tacticians," Xin Pi accepted. "I haven't forgotten how much I taught you at Yuan Shao's force a long time ago."

Zhen Ji bowed and the officers do as they were told. It's her time to shine and prove Cao Pi what women wanted. Tired of always being in the shadows of luxury.

"Zhang He, can you give me a proper battle equipment, something more deceptive and dark and make it pretty not slutty," Zhen Ji ordered.

"Of course, beautiful one. Marketing is indeed one of my strong points as a general," Zhang He said.

"Zilong, you want to peck my feathers by marrying off someone by her will? What happen to the promise we made since our separation from the chaos?" Zhen Ji thought.

By the next day, she lead her force of 30,000 camped at Wu Zhang Plains. Xin Pi is standing in front of Zhen Ji's tent with the soldiers all in a row awaiting their orders from their princess. Heavens has a new focus.

Zhen Ji came out of her tent awed by her troops and Minister Xin Pi, she look glorious and exactly comparable to the ancient legendary women of old like Nu Wa. The soldiers ease their chanting and listen to their mistress.

"Warriors of the Central Plains, this is a special battle only I have commanded it myself and not for Lord Cao Cao nor that jerk who is my husband who will be dissatisfied of this campaign," Zhen Ji said, she looks at Xin Pi who bow as she continues, "We will raid the supply depot at Han Shui to surprise the Shu army with retribution. We're not here to avenge our defeat, but to prove my point on one man. You all know who this man is and he is the very core of Shu army's pride. I will hurt his pride by defeating the woman that is corrupting it."

The soldiers never seen Lady Zhen this informed and valiant. She speaks the voice of their lord, but with a softer tone. Filled with the ambitions of the Yuan and Cao family's values. What else is she capable of in leading their force? This is the part they all are missing about her.

"So, what are you waiting for boys? You've waited for this moment to show Shu what you're made of. Onward to Han Shui!" Lady Zhen Ji raised her sword.

At Wu Du, Zhao Yun enjoyed his marriage to Ma Chao's sister. This is the only way he can honor her, however, is this what he really feels? Ma Chao's vassals are in a long run to put Cao Cao to justice in the name of Ma clan. That was their choice, not Zhao Yun's. He didn't choose to marry Ma Yun Lu in order to settle down. Ma Yun Lu made the choice. There wasn't any moments of peace while the chaos plaques her family loss and staying close to Zhao Yun is vital to her comfort ness.

"But, it isn't my will to marry her. Only the heavens…" Zhao Yun thought. "I love Zhen Ji…"

Suddenly, his newly wife appears dressed in armor. Following the announcement on Liu Bei's ascension as King of Han Zhong and Zhao Yun being one of The Five Tiger Generals; Shu creates the first ever female Tiger Generals, with Xing Cai, Yue Ying, and of course his wife. If official, then Zhu Rong of Nan Zhong would be the fourth.

"My lord, you look worried," Ma Yun Lu said

"Oh, it's nothing. By the way, you are preparing to accompany with Yue Ying and Xing Cai on establishing a force guarding the supply depot at Han Shui. Do you need me to join you three on the watch?" Zhao Yun asked.

"No, we can do this without any extra man power. We're trying our best to be on par with you and the other Five Tiger Generals. My brother is still the hyper one while I'm skeptical," Ma Yun Lu said. The thought has occurred to Zhao Yun. She leaves their home to prepare her duty.

Between Han Shui encampment and Gu Valley, Zhen Ji's force stopped it's tracks. She orders the scout to scan the Shu army's camp at Han Shui then proceed the planning.

"Xin Pi, you will lead the marksmen unit while I'll take care of the storm troopers. The cavalry will wait by farther orders till the time comes. They're our aggressors in the art of combat," Zhen Ji ordered.

"Certainly, Lady Zhen. But, what of Shu reinforcements? Lord Cao Cao will not be happy when our 30,000 troops are all lost due to insubordination," Xin Pi worried.

"Your concerns of Lord Cao Cao makes me sick to the stomach of why I'm even in this force! Ask yourself this, what if Wei accepts me as the princess and not my husband?" Zhen Ji questioned.

"She has a point advisor. I can sense the growing influence of this lady. Maybe it's time we change our tune. She wasn't to blame of the lost at Han Shui before, Lord Cao Pi is due to his arrogant and embarrassment at the hands of Zhao Yun," One soldier said.

"But, will we succeed this time with 30,000? Shu has grow more powerful since claiming the lands of Shu and they now have Ma Chao's force joining with Liu Bei's and lets not forget, the Nanman's dependent on Shu," Xin Pi said.

"We will succeed. You can question me all you want because I'm not the legit commander, but what's more importantly is that I'm the wife of the Prince of Chen Liu, who is above the military authority. Do I make myself clear Master Xin Pi. I'm not the same innocent girl you once known from the Yuans," Zhen Ji said.

"Yes my lady," He proceed his task. Now all that's left is the scout's report on the locations of Shu's camp at Han Shui. In a few hours, he returns. Zhen Ji is relieved that Shu guards didn't spot the scout.

"I've receive information on the supply depot at Shu's camp, also there are three generals, but all are women leading the men camped over there," scout reported.

"She's finally here," Zhen Ji muttered.

In this rematch, there are three shu women against one. How will that work out in Zhen Ji's point of view? Xing Cai lacks the compassion of defeat, Yue Ying is more of a doctor general than actual brute force, but the woman Zhen Ji is focusing on is Ma Yun Lu.

Finally the moment has arrive, she order her storm troops to march near Shu army lines. As she expected, the Shu army is in high spirits with 50,000 troops expanding the camp into their base of operations on invading Chang An. Yue Ying is in charge of this force while Xing Cai is the Van leader and Ma Yun Lu is taking field watch. Perfect, she'll sign her infantry to lure Yun Lu out on a pursuit, but must be aware not to lose 30,000 against 50,000 high morale Shu troops. Wei has been recovering with fortitude after last month's defeat.

"Huh?" Ma Yun Lu spots a man in blue, which no doubt is, a Wei spy. Could she take the moment to chase after him or report to Yue Ying? How about showing off alittle Pride of Xi Liang?

The spy escapes as Yun Lu pursuit him. Zhen Ji snaps her fingers as the plan work out perfectly as according. This woman is basically a female Ma Chao showing prowess only in the battle with one pattern, going in direct.

"What do you expect from Xi Liang's hyperactive horse people? No wonder father in law almost completely wipes out all of them and she got the nerve to excuse all that by marrying Zilong. Curse her, now you're going to pay," Zhen Ji amused. "Must give her credit, she's a better horse rider than I am."

She order the troops to prepare the trap on the hills near where Yun Lu continues to chase after the spy. Soon, the unfortunate happens, she hears sounds of boulders falling off the rocky hills.

"Oh no, the spy was a decoy. The Wei army is plotting to surprise us," Ma Yun Lu thought. She quickly flees, but her horse started to get out of control until the last boulder knocked her off her horse.

"Now, signal Xin Pi to burn Shu's supply depot!" She commanded.

Yue Ying heard the disturbing sounds toward the hills, she order her men to check it out in the mean time increase guarding on the Shu camp in case the enemy is invading. But, that has already been too late as the fire arrows show towards her and she dunk. To her horrifying thoughts. Wei ambushed their rear guard by sneak archery fire attack.

"Xing Cai, strengthen the defenses. We mustn't lose this base," Yue Ying said.

"Yes madam," Xing Cai scanned the front where she found the Wei army storming towards the burning camp.

"Summon the cavalry and force them to abandon their base," Zhen Ji ordered.

Once again, Shu soldiers are panicking. Burning supply depot and they don't have the advantage of lasting longer in a defense battle unless they consider reinforces. Xing Cai has no trouble trying to repel some of the Wei troops, but their pacing is incredible despite the number of troops compare to theirs.

"Xing Cai, go to Han Zhong and request Wei Yan reinforcements. I will find out what happen to Ma Yun Lu!" Yue Ying said.

"But, shouldn't we report this to the Prime Minister?" Xing Cai questioned.

"I don't want a rift between my husband and Wei Yan on Wei Yan's governing, now go!" Yue Ying ordered.

Xing Cai hurry to get reinforcements, the rest of the men try their best to last long enough with shortage supplies. Yue Ying rode her horse to find the third female tiger general.

"Ugh.." Yun Lu tries to get up from her injuries.

"This is the second time I've defeated you, Ma Yun Lu. First was a one on one and now it's strategy," Zhen Ji said.

"You…can't…blame me for…marrying him, Ji," Ma Yun Lu said.

"Oh, but I can. You want to avenge your father's death, but you and your brother failed, so what can you do to make yourself stronger? By marry off the man I told you to stay away from him. You broke his promise he kept since years ago," Zhen Ji said.

"He never told me that…" Yun Lu gasped.

"What? You're telling me he ignores it!" Zhen Ji shocked.

"…." Yun Lu felt at a lost of words, the whole thing between him and Zhen Ji is much more romanctic than she thought.

"Consider yourself lucky. I didn't use my bow to wound you worse than what he did to me," Zhen Ji order her force to retreat back to Chang An. Her works is done here.

After the battle, Ma Yun Lu is taking hospitality at Han Zhong, Zhao Yun hears everything that happened at Han Shui and only he knows why Wei is attacking. A messenger sends him a suspicious letter that tells him to meet alone at night in Wu Zhang Plains.

Love hurts, but Zhen Ji feeling alittle better now and she finally understands. She wish Cao Pi had the balls to ask her out going in the nightly view at Wu Zhang. The stars are calculating along the giant moon sitting still. A mount can be hear near her, she knows who is expect to show up.

"Zhen Ji, forgive me…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"….why did you abandon me?" Zhen Ji asked.

"I'm sorry the fight against Cao Pi had distracted me long enough not to sense your presence in the battlefield," Zhao Yun walked slowing to comfort her, but she turns face to face with him.

"I've defeated that woman you choose to marry," Zhen Ji said.

"She didn't tell me you fought her and it wasn't my choice to marry her. Ma Chao brought it up on behalf of our victory occupying Han Zhong," Zhao Yun looks into the sky.

"Zilong, we're responsible for each other. You hurt me by getting married at the Ma family's will to strength their flaws in order to destroy Cao Cao and I hurt you by destroying the shu supply base at Han Shui, because you should never peck the phoenix feathers," Zhen Ji argued.

"I'm amaze you command Cao Cao's troops at your own will," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Is she going to be alright?" Zhen Ji concerned of Ma Yun Lu's condition.

"Yes, however, I call off our marriage, since she can't bear to put her motivations and my promise to you in jeopardy," Zhao Yun said.

"R..Really…" Zhen Ji can now see a sudden change of direction.

"Lets just say, I don't want any part of avenging their father's death, but I do want to bring Cao Cao to justice. But, not the way they wanted. Zhen Ji, I admire the warriors of Wei, however, the Han emperor is still in endanger of getting usurped illegally and the way you're being treated, I'm trying my best for our force to drive them out of the emperor's position and the way our lives were will be restored by virtue and honor," Zhao Yun said.

"I've always wanted my life by virtue and honor, but it's always chaos, luxury, and political corruption that's plaguing us, my lord," Zhen Ji said.

"From now on, I will keep our promise until the fateful date arrives. The Battle of Han Shui is only the beginning. The dawn of the three kingdoms," Zhao Yun said.

"Don't you want some information on Chang An's defenses?" Zhen Ji asked.

"No, we'll take care of that on our own. We don't want you to get suspicious of Wei forces. You should have deserted them before," Zhao Yun said.

"Well, in that case, I'll be waiting for you at Chang An," Zhen Ji kisses Zhao Yun as a token of forgiveness. The kiss took longer since they've been observing the chaos in their lives for years.

She may have wounded his pride, but Zhao Yun will never peck the phoenix's feathers. She deserves more. Zhen Ji prepares to leave, but she stops for a moment while Zhao Yun watches her depart. Who knows when they'll be together? She kisses him again not caring about those who worried of her at Wei especially Cao Pi.


End file.
